board8fandomcom-20200216-history
AIM
AIM, or AOL Instant Messenger, is a popular form of communication on Board 8. In addition to general chit chat, the program is also used for games of AIM Mafia, a popular passtime for may B8ers. If you don't have the program, but you DO have a AIM screen name, you can log in and chat using only your browser thanks to this neat little site: * meebo.com B8's AIM Screen Names Please add yourself '''in alphabetical order' * ActJef - crazydiamond1to9 * Additional Pylon - additonalpylon * Agasonex - agasonexii * Albion - RyanSaotome * Alec Trev - AlcTrv * Alex Shelley - NineInchNuance * Anagram - TrenchantZephyr * Andy - mudkip1639 * AppleKidJosh - angryaria * Arkenaga - TeckDragonD * ArkOfTurus - TheArkOfTurus * AxlClassic - AxlClassic * Ayvuir - Ayvuir77 * azazel - AzazelVeintidos * Azurite - Azurite08 * BBallman - Royalflushdraw24 * beavis - pvtbeavis666 * Big Bob - TheYear20XX * BIGPUN - leodaballa * Biolizard - TehBiolizard * Black Turtle - blackturtle2112 * Blind Azathoth - Matthulhu * Blur - blaringblur3 * Bidoof - Bidoofman * Bokonon Lives - iamnotdirk * brickmasterradix - brickmasterradix * captaincanadian - captcanadaA * Carvey - Xcarvengerx * CasanovaZelos - CasanovaZelos * cavedog - cavedog030 * CenaStone - CenaStone * chaosarcher - SeizetheJEFF * Chaoskid - Chaoskid111111 * Charton - Chartonz500 * Choco - SephirothGuy2625 * Chris - TheCrownedKnight * Chronic - Chronic10101 * Chucat - Chucat403 * CJay - CJayC * Cloud and Squall - AshEthanLove * CNinja - xGenerationNEXT * Cokes - cokes311 * Colonel Alloy - PraetorZach * CrimsonOcean - CrimsonOcean190 * Crono - FarsightdSpartan * Curt - xLegendaryCurtx * Cyber Monkey - Gr8CyberMonkey * Cyclo Reaper - cycloreaper * Dabu - LordOfDabu * Dante - XDanteX2005 * Dauntless Hunter - OcelotX * Dekar - DekarTKBsRevenge * Delseban - delsaban * DiffEQMaster - DiffEQMaster53 * DigitalIncision - Ninjamestsu * Dilated Chemist - DilatedC420 * DNEA - EggplantCATS * Dp - Dpdiablo22 * Dr Football - coolestbigmac * Dr Pizza - DrP1zza * Dragonair - Dragonair87 * dragon22391 - Sparuscus * DSR - DSRageOR * Dux - SentryForce * DynamiteHeaddy - DynamiteHeaddy * EC - twigs353 * Ed Bellis - ThisWasEdBellis * Elite Hunter - oliphaunt77 * EmoBoy - SuicidalEmoBoy66 * Enoch Camas - RegisGemini * Enohp - Enohp119 * ertyu - DBL55CINCO * ESY - gacmember16 * ExTha - ExThaNemesis * Falcon - FalconOneTwenty * fett - fett0001 * fetus - alligatorvscan * ff6man - jeffhardyquit * FFD - XDragonInc * FigureOfSpeech - itsmefigure * foolmo - foolmoron * Forceful Dragon - CentralDragonz * Gaiden Z - GaidenZo * GamerPanda - PandaRei42 * Genesis Twilight - GenesisTiger87 * GhettoAide - GhettoAide * Giggs - porcupineplant * Ginhyun - JinhyunSZ * Glinkg - Glinkg15 * GMUN - GuessMyScrnName * gotspork - gotsporkland * Grand Kirby - shadowshard5 * GrapeFruitKing - lawlgrapefruit * Grimmjow - IamGrimmjow * gundam - gundam823 * Gwindor - Gwindor20XX * Harmonica - Harmonica1988 * Hellraizer - LleroLorraine * HM - zfstix * Holy Excalibur - TheHolyExcalibur * Homer from 4chan - Homer56712 * Icehawk - IamWesten * Icon - TehIcon * idyvino - idysaha * Inviso - Inviso2004 * Jack White - symphonia1117 * Janus - XJanus5000X * jaw - jaw707070 * Jersey and York - JerseyandYork * JONALEON - JONALEON1 * Jukkie - ICPJ * Justin_Crossing - JustinCrossing * Kamikaze Potato - Onilink12 * Karma Hunter - MKarmaHunter * Kaxon - GFKaxon * KFC - Bulletbill0107 * King Morgoth - kingmorgoth42 * KingBartz - kbartz87 * Kisai - PSOKisai * KJH - SniperKJH99 * Kleenex - KleenexTissue501 * Kosmo Trainer - wavewaker * Lady Ashe - Embok365 * Laura Aurora - MikuruAURORA * LavaLord - aethirmordu * Leon - UTBigOrangeVols * Lettuce Kefka - LettuceGearSolid * linkhatesganon - linkhatesganon * LinkLegend - rp20345 * Lockes Ragnarok - sharpspoons * Logicblade - RazorStar7343 * Lopen - TheLopen * Lord Ephraim - NgageTheTaco * LtM - DaiKamina * Lucid - LucidFaia * Luster - DarkReversal * Mac Arrowny - macarrowny * MajinTobias - MajinTobias4474 * MajinZidane - BokoWEAPON * MalcomMasher - malcolmmasher * maplejet - ghurag * Masa/hiko - Masamune3570 * MasterMage/AdeptofAuir - mrbneat00 * Matrick - Matrick64 * MaxedOutRyu - MaxedOutRyu * McBones - ElBurritoFuerte * Mega Mana - ManaSeJema * Megaman - flyingcrabcake * meisnewbie - meisnewbie * meow - bladeknight9999 * MetaRidley - MetaRidleyX11 * metroid - BenJeriscool1 * MicFiend - SteveRko5 * Moltar - MasterMoltar1 * MonkClive - mcconditioner41 * monolithblue - monolithblue * MoogleKupo - Triangle Person * Mr TheMailman - MrTheMailman * MrStillSmokin - DarkKnightDestin * Mumei - Mumei5 * My Immortal - myimmortalo0o * MYC - makeyourchance * MyWorldIsSquare - MyWorldIsSquare * MZero - MZero17 * Naye - SirSlugma * Ness - Fuzzypickls * Nevest - Nevest356 * newusrname - Newusrguy * Ngamer - ImNgamer * Ngirl - NintendoGrl1 * Not Dave - DaveWChrist * ObscureMammoth - PsychicNess13 * Omega - Epsilon555 * onemillion - onemillion48 * paperwarior - thepaperwarior * paratroopa - Paratroopa2 * pars - CanIGetAn07524 * PepsiPlunge - ThomasxxAnderson * perfectchaos - perfectchaoslol * PhantomLink - PhantomRion * poCari - poCari27 * Pokalicious - Rropz * poupadis - pppoupadis * PrinceReva - UrAvgCupOfJoe * ProfitProphet - sweetfnchrist * Purple Outsider - almightycinder * pxlated - PxlatedFever * Rad Link - RadLink5 * rammtay - Edwardthegreat86 * Random Guy - ThatRandomGuy42 * Raven - DynamicFiddle * Raven - ZeroSignal620 * raytan - raytan7585 * realhifan - rndyjacks33 * red - Red13N * Redtooth - Redtooth700 * RockMFR - RockMFR * RPGgamer - MobHitmanBoy * RX7 - RX7InfinitiIII * Ry Senkari - rythepokefreak * Ryoko - RyokoKickass3570 * s0ber - is0beri * SAMUSLINKFRODO - FRODO685 * SantaRPG - Seismofish * SB - SailorBacon * SBell - Vncntvale * ScorpionX - ScorpionXSoul * ScorpioVS - ScorpioVS13 * Scott Pilgrim - AcePilgrim23 * SD/Pianist - PancaekBeast * SemiFinal vs Belarus - geno713 * SensiShadeSlaye/MidgetFetish - sensishadeslayer * Seong Mina - cwistofu * SEP - SEPDudeWha * SephirothG - ChesterAArthur2 * sephsblade - sephsblade * Sess - sdk249 * SF_Clowns - CallMeXFactor * ShadowTheHHFan - LGR72 * Shadowwolf - Shadowwolf737 * Shake - Shake24m * ShatteredElysium - Guinnessfinger * Shoe - HojuSimpsonX * SHINE - NinkendoWii * Silvercross - HFDLU * Silverliner - silverliningv * SmartMuffin - smartmuffin33 * Smarty - THEMrSmartGuy * Smurf - s[]murfsdabomb * somdude - somdude04 * soten - sonten11 * SpikeDragon - BerserkSerpent * ssjgotenks - CReffett * starcow - SkyeYuki * Steiner - steinershocker * stingers - glifer57 * supdawg - yosupdawg2008 * SuperAngelo - superangelo128 * Surskit - H2OSurskit * Swift - PhantomSwift * swirldude - swirldude * SwordSaint - SwordSaint892 * SythaWarrior - DivineSytha * Tai - Tai223235 * Taslion - Animeabsolute * th3l3fty - th3l3fty * Tha Great One - IceCold713f * The Beginning - given2fly88 * the champ - GFaqThechamp999 * The Cruel Angel - NGA87 * The Dealer - HeWhoDeals * The Utility Man - TheUtilityMan * TheDestoyer - TheDestoyerZ * TheImmortalSpoon - TheImmortalSpoon * TheKnightOfNee - TheKnightOfNee * Theo - RyuukoRanbuHurts * Timbrwlvz - Timbrwlvz1 * TimJab - djsextank * tirofog - tirofog444 * Tom Bombadil - HeroicBombadil * TomNook - WattsZX * tranny - transience242 * TRE - TeamRocketElite7 * tyder - silver50n * 'ubaris - Vyseris * Ulti - Ultimaterializer * VicPez - Vick Pez * Vil MrBucket/Chuckles - Cluckles5713 * Vlado - BMVlado * WalrusJump - walrusessence * Wang - Wanglicious666 * War - War13104 * Warning_Crazy - wartank777 * WedgeAntilles - WedgeAntilles006 * White Rabbit - cmb11731 * WhiteLens - HyperKnight2510 * Wigs - WoodwindWhrlwind * WVI - WVIYES * Xenobi - Xenobi712 * X-Shake - XiahouShake * XIII - XIIIiscool * XtremeCarnotaur - XtremeCarnotaur * XxSoulXx - XxSoulxX5 * Yankees - lyanks2002 * yazzy - yazzie14 * yo - yoblazer33 * Yonex - YonexWielder * Yoshifan - Umebaka * Zachnorn - Zachnorn * Zen - ThunderousZen * Zhang - PrivateBiscuit01 ''Special Note: * Zen has around 150 Board 8 screen names. If you want his buddy list and you don't have AIM Triton, contact him. See Also * E-mail - List of e-mail addresses of Board 8ers Category:Board 8 Category:Acronyms